compliversefandomcom-20200213-history
Whomongous
is the Barn Owl Complien. It belongs to the Plain and Air Elements. It is not known to grow into or from anything. Appearance Whomongous had two large, round yellow eyes in the center of its face, with a small yellow beak underneath. Its face is heart-shaped, with large tufts of dark brown feathers around its eyes giving the impression of eyebrows. It has two large wings on the sides, and two long yellow legs that end in talons. Whomongouses are unusually large, averaging at about two and a half meters (8'2") talll. Information Whomongous is well known for being one of the largest aerial predators on Complanet. At almost two and a half meters tall, there are few airborne Compliens rivaling Whomongous's great size. Being nocturnal, they typically walk around in forests looking for prey, using their keen eyesight to spot possible targets. They are quick-footed and can easily capture smaller prey in their sharp talons, usually hunting small, mammalian Compliens like Kcsuuai and Furrsack, though they often frequently predate Paracobras as well. When necessary, they have the ability to fly, though their common forest habitat and large size often can make flight impractical for finding targets. That being said, Whomongouses are typically large and quick enough that they can win most fights they pick out. Despite all these impressive abilities, however, Whomongous is not most widely recognized for what it is, but rather, what it isn't. Its large eyes, amazing height, and ability to rotate its head to great degrees makes it often mistaken for rare Compliens, such as Wingtimidate or Cryptiful, or even Compliens that are not yet known. Very often, people venturing in the woods at night may spot a Whomongous, and quickly rush back home believing they've made a profound discovery. It is very well possible that they in fact, have, but more often than not, evidence has shown that what they are truly seeing is Whomongous. Some feel disappointed learning the truth, as Whomongous are not known to have many impressive magical abilities, only great physical strength, but Whomongous has over time, gotten many fans of its own, and is now regularly celebrated in the state of Westinia in Nagthoto. Whomongouses are known to be intelligent Compliens as well, and are often trained by Complinoids living in rural areas. Often, Whomongouses will be used for hunting, due to their quick speed and keen vision at night, but occasionally they will simply be used as guardians, peering over a large area to keep out intruders. Habitat Whomongouses primarily live in rural, forested areas, with their populations being largest in the states of Eastinia and Westinia in Nagthoto. That being said, their ability to fly allows them to exist anywhere on Complanet, but since they rarely fly to begin with, their populations in any given area other than their native region is generally pretty small. Growth Fusions See all the fusions for here. Origin Some insights on 's origins. Name Whomongous is derived from "who," a common onomatopoeia for the sound an owl makes, and humongous, referring to its large size. Design Whomongous's design is inspired by barn owls, and specifically, that barn owls are the most likely explanation for cryptids such as Mothman and the Flatwoods Monster. As such, it is stylized in a way that its silhouette is nearly identical to that of Mothman. Trivia *Whomongous shares the exact same height as Big Bird from Sesame Street. Category:Compliens Category:Plain Element Category:Air Element Category:Made by CompliensCreator00 Category:Rare Compliens Category:Compliens that don't grow Category:Bird Compliens Category:Forest Compliens Category:Brown Compliens Category:Yellow Compliens Category:Unisex Compliens Category:Carnivorous Compliens Category:Proto-full Compliens Category:Complanet Compliens Category:Least Concern Compliens Category:Icy Halloweek Compliens Category:Created in 2018